Afraid
by ashleighlovesbooks
Summary: All human short one shot. "Kissing each eye lid and cheek, her forehead and her nose, he finally ended up at her lips. He kissed her lips lightly before replying. "I'll catch you."
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm a terrible person. I said I'd upload the first chapters to my fics before I went on holiday last month but as you can tell, that didn't happen. I can't tell you when they will go up because college has ruined my life. So has applying for University. Did I mention work as well? As for this, this is a cute little fluffly one shot thing that hit me. Not very long but I like it. Enjoy.**

* * *

"What exactly is the matter, Caroline?" Klaus asked intrigued by the turn of events that evening. Caroline had been perfectly content with another date tonight but the evening had taken a turn for the worse and Klaus had no idea why.

"Nothing, I'm fine, okay?" Caroline replied. "I think it's time for you to leave," she continued, gesturing to the door.

"I don't think so sweetheart. You were perfectly happy a few hours ago," Klaus said. "I just want to know what's upset you."

Klaus could see the tears forming in her eyes. He really had no idea what was troubling her and it affected him more than he'd like to admit. He reached up to swipe the falling tears from her cheeks.

"Don't. Just don't, okay?" Caroline said stepping away from his hand. Klaus' hand fell to his side in defeat.

"I just want you to leave," Caroline said in an almost pleading tone.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what has upset you," Klaus said sternly. He wouldn't back down; he had to find out what was wrong with her.

Caroline sighed in reply. She really didn't want to let her insecurities get the best of her but that was exactly what was happening and she was just scared, scared he wouldn't feel the same way.

"There's nothing wrong, seriously!" Caroline shouted, "So please, just leave."

Caroline could see the hurt immediately seep into his eyes. He was just trying to be nice, to help her, but she was pushing him away like she did with everyone else.

"If that's what you want, then fine, I'll leave" Klaus spat. "Goodbye Caroline."

The finality in his tone said it all; he was really going to leave. And not just for tonight but completely. This was his way of walking out of her life just because she was afraid.

Klaus had only made it out of the door before Caroline ran after him deciding she wasn't going to let him go. Not now, not ever.

"Klaus, wait!" Caroline shouted whilst scurrying down the hall after him. Klaus ignored her calls and carried on walking.

"Klaus, seriously, please just stop!" Caroline huffed finally coming to a stop a few feet behind him.

"What do you want Caroline?" Klaus asked bitterly. "Because do correct me if I'm wrong but I do remember you quite rudely asking me to leave less than 10 minutes ago."

Caroline glared at him. She may be stubborn but Klaus was just as bad. The pair was complete opposites and she'd never thought they'd end up on a countless string of dates. He was a closed person, not trusting anyone outside his circle of close friends or family. Caroline on the other hand trusted people to easily and was willing to see the good in anyone, including Klaus.

"Please," Caroline pleaded. "Just let me explain."

"Explain what exactly? Because you were adamant there was nothing wrong, " Klaus replied offhandedly.

Caroline sighed pacing the floor back and forth whilst running her fingers through her loose curls.

"Come on love, I'm waiting," Klaus said leaning against the wall, tapping his wrist as an indication to the time she was taking.

"I'm scared," she whispered suddenly coming to a stop to meet his intense gaze.

"I'm scared of how I feel for you, how much I care for you, I'm scared, okay?" Caroline rambled whilst pacing again.

Before she realised what was happening, Klaus had her pinned against the wall and his lips were on her neck.

Placing butterfly kisses from her collarbone, up her neck and finally below her ear, he asked. "Scared of what exactly?"

Caroline's breath hitched at his close proximity. She could feel the heat between their bodies and she suddenly wished there was less clothing between them.

"I'm afraid of falling," she whispers.

She felt a hot burst of breath against her neck as Klaus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, his stubble tickling her creamy skin.

With his arms laced around her waist, her arms placed against the fabric of his shirt, he lifted his face and continued his path of butterfly kisses across her face.

Kissing each eye lid and cheek, her forehead and her nose, he finally ended up at her lips. He kissed her lips lightly before replying.

"I'll catch you."


	2. Author's note

**UPDATE**

Just a little update to say I've uploaded the first chapter to my AU fanfic featuring Klaus and Caroline called Memories. Go check it out now! Here's a little snippet for you.

_Caroline backed away towards the door of the class but her back collided with something hand. A pair of arms wrapped round her waist before she could fall._

_She relaxed in the arms of the unknown stranger before standing up to thank the person. She brushed off her clothes before meeting the gaze of the person who had saved her from an embarrassing fall. _

_She was met with the face of the man who had plagued her thoughts and dreams as much as possible. The stranger smirked at her and stuck his hand out as a greeting. Caroline took his hand and he brought it to his mouth, leaving a tender kiss on her skin. He released her hand and she took this as her cue to introduce herself._

_"Caroline Forbes," she smiled softly._

_The stranger smiled in response. Not the kind of fake smile that didn't reach his face, a real genuine smile and it definitely suited him. _

_"Call me Klaus."_


End file.
